


Oh God, They Know

by CaptchaBlog



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confessions, Cuties, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptchaBlog/pseuds/CaptchaBlog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Jade decide to confront the boys about last night's events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh God, They Know

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested from an anon on tumblr :) Let me know what you think! <3

"Shh!"

"Jade. You're the one making a bigger deal out of it than need be-"

"Shhh!"

Rose rolled her eyes promptly and took a sip from her coffee with a little smile. Jade was standing over by the entrance to the kitchen, peeking around the door-frame. Her ears were trembling with excitement among her messy bed-head. 

After a moment of silence, she whispered to Rose:

"Now are you SURE you-"

"Yes, dear I'm quite sure," she gave Jade a fleeting smile, "There's no mistaking it."

Jade does a little spin and squeals, throwing her hands up in the air. "Oh, yes! Finally!"

"Now come over here before they come down and try to appear somewhat normal."

Jade flitted over to her place and awaited their entrance.

~ Meanwhile, upstairs~

Dave stretched out slowly in the soft sheets when suddenly, a thought occurred to him:

'This isn't my bed.'

He slowly, cautiously reached out across the sheets and smiled when his hand came in contact with another. 

He rolled over onto his stomach and threw his arm across the warm body.

"Morning, sunshine." Dave nuzzled into his neck and brought his other arm around to hug him. 

John brought his face out from the pillow winced at Dave. "What time is it?"

Dave snorted and bumped their foreheads together. "Hell, I don't know- why?"

John yawned, turned to Dave and shifted closer to him under the sheets. "Dunno. Just wondering."

There was nothing Dave loved more than a sleepy John. He couldn't help the smile that slipped as he combed John's hair back with his fingers. John buried his face in Dave's bare chest and tangled their legs together peacefully. He could feel his bare chest moving slowly against his and the occasional heart-beat. Sometimes, Dave would kiss his hair and John would look up and kiss the bottom of his chin sleepily. 

This went on for a while before Dave felt the need to address the elephant in the room.

"Sooo," Dave drew out, just before John fell asleep again, "We gonna talk about last night or…?"

John giggled softly and moved away from his chest so he could look Dave in the face.

"What about it?" he smirked at Dave, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Dave could feel the heat rising to his face. "Well, I mean- isn't that, you know…" Dave looked anywhere but at the face of the boy inching closer to him.

"Isn't it what?" He was teasing Dave now and Dave knew it.

"Well, er, that whole thing."

"You have such a way with words."

"Shut up, John, I'm getting there."

"Are you talking about what we did?"

The flush on Dave's face could be seen for miles around. 

John gave Dave all of two seconds to answer before he captured his lips in a teasing kiss. John almost immediately captured Dave's bottom lip in his teeth and Dave moaned into it, forgetting all about the embarrassing conversation not ten seconds ago.

All too soon- John was pulling away and sifting through the covers.

"Alright Dave, we should probably-"

"No." Dave grabbed John by his waist and pulled him back flush against him. "You're staying here."

John twisted and squirmed so he was facing Dave once again. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah." Dave was fully aware that he was pouting at this point, but he couldn't bring himself to give a damn. He wanted to stay like this for a while- the Sunday morning light barely seeping through the dusty, green curtains, the quietness that echoed through the household, John's scent, smile, eyes. Everything.

John smiled back at him and encircled his arms around Dave's waist too.

"I would like that," he kissed nose quickly and affectionately, "but then again… there might be a few people waiting for us…"

"Shit, I'm up," Dave mumbled as he rolled out of bed. John laughed and did the same.

~

"Well, well," Rose exclaimed over the morning paper, "Look who decided to grace us with their presence."

"Shove it, Lalonde," Dave mumbled as he strolled into the kitchen and straight for the fridge. 

John, on the other hand, leaned against the doorframe and rubbed at his eye lazily beneath his dark-rimmed spectacles. 

"Morning, Jade. Morning, Rose," he yawned, "What's for breakfast today?" 

"Oh, uh," Jade chirped, straightening up, "We're, uh," She stopped suddenly and a hand shot up to her mouth, stifling a laugh. "We're having, hehehe, pancakes a-eheheh, and, um John?"

"Yeah?" John asked, lowering his hand.

"Why are you wearing that?" She rested her chin on her hand and wiggled her eyebrows at him. 

John looked down and the blood drained from his face.

"Oh. See. There's a perfectly valid explanation for this."

Rose had folded up the newspaper and had her look set to 'bemused', completely zeroed in on John. Jade was practically bouncing up and down in her chair.

John shot a desperate look across the room to Dave, who was now leaning against the counter- sucking down a juice box. He looked cool as a cucumber- but John knew him well enough to know he was freaking out just as much.

"Toothpaste," John blurted, "I got toothpaste on my shirt and this was the only one I could find."

"Dave's shirt," Rose confirmed monotonously.

"Yeah."

"Dave's FAVORITE shirt." John was, in fact, wearing Dave's most beloved broken record shirt. 

"Yep, that's the one."

Silence fell across the room.

"Well," Rose leaned back int he the kitchen chair, "I'm going to be the first to submit that that is one-hundred-percent bullshit."

"Second!" Jade over-enthused, clapping her hands together.

"Whoa now hold up a sec," Dave finally interjected, "There's a perfectly-"

"Oh SPARE me," Rose rolled her eyes and stood. 

John could feel Dave's eyes flicking to him from behind his shades.

"Spare you what?" John gulped nervously. Rose was now approaching him slowly.

"You know," she started slyly, "My room is right next to my brothers. You know that, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't see where this is-" 

"Seriously? Just stop it, guys!" Jade interjected from her post, "We're your friends. You can tell us anything. Well-" she added with a wink, "anything we don't already know."

John was floundering like a fish out of water- mouth agape and everything. Dave wasn't much of a help either- frozen in place by the counter.

Rose had finally made her way over to John and stood in front of him. She was a whole six inches shorter, but her intimidation made up for it. 

She leaned in close to John and whispered very faintly through a sweet smile:

"Tell me the truth- did you or did you not sleep with one Dave Strider last night?"

Johns eyes flickered up to Dave and back to Rose. All Dave could give him was an unsure shrug and shake of the head. 

With a defeated sigh, John grumbled, barely audible.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Speak up, John," Rose backed up.

"I said 'yes, I did', holy shit, Rose! Are you happy?"

She turned abruptly and nodded to Dave.

"And did you sleep with one John Egbert?"

Dave snorted and grinned ear to ear, "Hells yeah, I did."

Jade erupted across the table and captured Dave in a vice-grip hug before he knew what hit him. "Yes! I so called it!"

Rose merely regarded John with an eye-roll and a smooth smile. "It's about time, you two."

"We-well," John stuttered and scratched at the back of his head, embarrassed and at a loss for words, "Yeah, yeah. We did sleep together."

Jade dragged Dave across the kitchen to John and Rose, an evil smile spread across her face. "Now: serious question time-" Jade grinned, "When you say you SLEPT together…" She let the rest of the question hang in the air.

This was the breaking point for John. His eyes widened, his ears were burning, and words escaped him. He refused to make eye-contact with anyone except for Dave. John shot him a desperate look of help.

Knowing he wasn't giving them the answer they wanted, the girls turned their attention to Dave.

Dave winked at John. John knew Dave would cover for him. 

"Ladies," he nonchalantly took a sip from the juicebox, "I totally tapped that last night."

"DAVE," John shouted, throwing his hands up, thoroughly mortified.

"It was awesome. Whew."

The girls were howling with laughter as John collapsed into a chair, covering his burning face. 

He felt like he might die, until he felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around his shoulders and a soothing kiss pressed to his ear.

"Let them have this, huh?" Dave whispered and kissed right below his ear again. 

John sighed and rubbed at his temples, smirk slowly growing.

"Alright, alright. But we'll never hear the end of it."

Dave just laughed and as they held onto each other and appraised the two enthused girls in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment ^u^


End file.
